Various home furnishings are used to decorate the interiors of homes and businesses. For example, floor lamps and table lamps may be used by homemakers and interior decorators to enhance the interior aesthetics of a home or business as well as to provide increased interior lighting. Floor lamps and table lamps typically include a base, a light fixture which extends from the base and a lampshade supported over the light fixture. The lampshade softens the light emitted by the light fixture and may have any of a variety of designs which accord with the aesthetic tastes of the user.
Ceiling fans frequently include one or more lights for illuminating a room in which the ceiling fan is mounted. The lights may be provided on the ceiling fan in the form of a single light bulb or multiple light bulb or lamps which interface with sockets in the ceiling fan motor housing of the ceiling fan. Some ceiling fans may include a spherical glass globe which encloses one or more light bulbs and attaches the ceiling fan motor housing.
A variety of ceiling fan lights is available to end users. However, ceiling fan lighting designs which accord with a variety of aesthetic tastes are limited. Therefore, end users may encounter difficulty in finding a ceiling fan lighting design which matches a ceiling fan having a particular appearance.
Accordingly, there is an established need for ceiling fan lampshade mounting assemblies which mount a lampshade having a selected appearance over one or more lights on a ceiling fan.